Jimin
Jimin's profile on BTS Official Website |Birth Place =Busan, South Korea |Height =173 cm (1.73 m)Jimin's Profile on Naver |Weight =60 kg |Blood Type =A Jimin's profile on BTS Japan Official Fanclub https://bts-official.jp/profile/ |Job =Singer, dancer, songwriter |Genre =Dance, Ballad, Hip-Hop |Awards = Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit (2018) |Years active =2013–present |Labels =LOEN EntertainmentJimin listed with a label in LEON Entertainment |Agency =Big Hit Entertainment |Associated acts =BTS |Signature = |Website =Official Website BTS Twitter (Shared by members) }} Park Ji-min (박지민) referred to as Jimin (지민) is a South Korean singer, dancer, and songwriter. He is the lead vocalist and main dancer of BTS. Life and career 'Early life and education' Jimin was born on October 13, 1995 in Geumjeong District, Busan, South Korea. His immediate family includes mother, father, and a younger brother. When he was a child, he attended Busan's Hodong Elementary School"Busan’s Hoedong Elementary School, where Jimin attended as a child..." from Soompi and Yonsgan Middle School. During middle school, he attended Just Dance Academy and learned popping and locking dance. Prior to becoming a trainee, Jimin studied contemporary dance at Busan High School of Arts and was a top student in the modern dance department. After a teacher suggested he audition with an entertainment company, it led him to Big Hit Entertainment. Once he passed the auditions in 2012, he transferred to Korean Arts High School,BTS V-Jimin And NU'EST Ren, Graduating From Korea Art School Today graduating in 2014. Jimin is currently enrolled at Global Cyber University. 'BTS' " comeback trailer in 2017.]]On June 12, 2013, Jimin made his debut as a member of BTS with the release of the single "No More Dream". In the group, Jimin holds the position of a main dancer and lead vocalist. Under BTS, he has released two solo tracks, "Lie" and "Serendipity". The song "Lie" was released in 2016 in the album Wings. It was described as stunning and dramatic, conveying dark undertones and emotions that helped reflect the overall concept of the album. In contrast, "Serendipity" from the album Love Yourself: Answer released in 2018 was soft and sensual, unraveling the joy, conviction, and curiosity of love. Both of Jimin's solos "Serendipity" and "Lie" surpassed fifty million streams on Spotify, a first record in five years by a K-pop solo song after Psy's "Gentleman". The songs were also the only solo songs by a BTS member in Official Chart's 20 most s-reamed BTS songs in the UK. Jimin's song "Promise" (2018) saw Soundcloud's Biggest 24-Hour Debut Ever, surpassing the record set by Drake’s “Duppy Freestyle’, according to SoundCloud. It is currently the most s-reamed K-pop song on the platform. In 2018, he was awarded the fifth-class Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit by the President of South Korea along with other members of the group. 'Solo Work' On 2014, Jimin collaborated with fellow member Jungkook for "Christmas Day", a Korean rendition of Justin Bieber's "Mistletoe", the Korean lyrics being written by Jimin. Later on, Jimin collaborated with Jungkook again by releasing a cover of "We Don't Talk Anymore", originally by Charlie Puth and Selena Gomez, released on June 2, 2017. Jimin began participating in a variety of shows such as Hello Counselor, Please Take Care of My Refrigerator, and God's Workplace in 2016. In the same year, he began hosting as a special MC at shows such as Show! Music Core and M Countdown. During December he also participated in a duet at the KBS Song Festival with Taemin from Shinee. Jimin released his first solo song outside of BTS releases, "Promise", on December 30, 2018, for free on BTS' SoundCloud page. The song, described by Billboard as a "mellow pop ballad", was composed by Jimin and Big Hit Entertainment producer Slow Rabbit, with the latter also producing the track. "Promise" features lyrics written by Jimin and fellow BTS member RM, and cover artwork photographed by bandmate V. 'Philanthropy' From 2016 to 2018, Jimin supported graduates of Busan Hodong Elementary School, his alma mater, by covering uniform expenses. After news of the school's closing was released, he donated summer and winter middle school uniforms to the final graduates and gifted autographed albums to the entire student body. In early 2019, Jimin donated 100 million Korean won (roughly 88,000 US dollars) to the Busan Department of Education to help support lower income students. Of the total, ₩30 million (roughly US$23,000) went to Busan Arts High School, Jimin's alma mater. Artistry Jimin's vocals have been described as delicate and sweet. He is regarded as an exceptional dancer among the members of the group and in K-pop in general. Noelle Devoe of Elite Daily wrote that he is often praised for his "smooth and elegant movements" as well as his charm on stage. In the BTS documentary Burn The Stage, Jimin said that he thinks of himself as a perfectionist, stating even the smallest mistakes on stage makes him feel guilty and stresses him. He has cited singer Rain as one of his inspirations and reasons why he wanted to become both a singer and performer. Impact and influence In 2016, Jimin was ranked as the 14th most preferred idol in a survey conducted by Gallup Korea. In 2017 he came in at 7th and in the 2018 survey he ranked at number 1. In 2018, Jimin was the ninth most tweeted about celebrity and the eighth most tweeted about musician in the world. He was picked as the seventeenth best boyband member in history by The Guardian. From January to May 2018, Jimin won the monthly Peeper x Billboard Award for "Top K-Pop Artist – Individual". Peeper x Billboard is a collaboration between the Peeper social media app and Billboard Korea, where it collects fan votes for their favorite K-pop artists and announces monthly winners. The prize was a donation to the charity UNICEF in his name. In 2019, he received a plaque of appreciation from the Cultural Conservation Society for performing buchaechum, a traditional Korean fan dance, during the 2018 Melon Music Awards. He received the award for helping spread the dance outside of Korea. Discography See also: BTS Discography 'Unofficial songs' See also: Unofficial songs Original songs * Promise (약속) (2018) Adapted songs * Graduation Song (방탄소년들의 졸업) (with J-Hope and Jungkook (2013) * Beautiful (with J-Hope, V and Jungkook) (2013) * A Typical Idol's Christmas (흔한 아이돌의 크리스마스) (with Jin, Suga, J-Hope and V) (2013) * 95 Graduation (졸업송 Pt.2) (with V) (2014) * Christmas Day (with Jungkook) (2014) Cover songs * We Don't Talk Anymore Pt.2 (with Jungkook) (2017) Live cover songs * Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (with RM) (2019) Filmography Film Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Trivia years old in the US age and years old in the Korean age. *He is part of the dance line in BTS *He is close friends with SHINee's Taemin, EXO's Kai, Wanna One's Ha Sung Woon and HOTSHOT's Timoteo.Taemin Talks About Designing Matching Parkas With His Group Of Close Friends *When he was three years old, Lee Young-ja went to Busan for an event. She held him at the event and said that he was cute.BTS’s Jimin Reveals An Old Connection With Lee Young Ja That Surprises Everyone *It was revealed that him, Wanna One's Kang Daniel and Park Woojin were in a dance competition called Busan City Kids Vol. 2. Jimin’s team beat Woojin’s team in the semifinal, while in the final Jimin and Daniel’s teams confronted. BTS’s Jimin, Produce 101’s Kang Daniel and Park Woojin Spotted In Same Dance Competition *What he loves most about himself are his eyes.BTS Answers Fans' Most Asked Questions – via YouTube. *During the 3rd Muster, he was featured in Suga's song, "Tony Montana". *He was featured in "Intro: Serendipity", being the first intro track that featured a vocal line member. *According to the other members, he is the one who takes more time to get ready to performances. *He and J-Hope are the only ones who are still roommates.Here’s Why J-Hope And Jimin Are The Only BTS Members Who Share A Room *If he had to choose, his English stage name would be 'Christian Chim Chim'.We caught up with BTS backstage before their second sold-out show at the Prudential Center to ask them some questions about their tour, music, and English stage names! – via Facebook. *He is known for his endearing clumsiness as well as aegyo. *He is dubbed a 'Cute Mochi' by fans as well as other members of the group. *He is extremely hard working and is easily upset if he makes mistakes onstage. *He is very expressive in his style of dance; the other members praise him for it. *He was part of the list 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2017 in the number #64.Korean Stars On The 100 Most Handsome Faces Of 2017 List *He was on student council throughout his school life. *His favorite school subjects were math and physics. *He can speak Korean, Japanese, and basic English. *He contributed to writing his solo "Lie". *He graduated Seoul High School of Arts as the top student from all the departments based on his outstanding dance skills as well as his exceptional academic achievements. *He studied contemporary dance in school. *He says that in 10 years he wants to be a cool artist living his best life. *His BT21 character is a puppy named Chimmy. He wears a yellow hoodie and his tongue is always sticking out. *He listens to music on cold and sunny days. *He learned 'popping' in 8th grade . *His favorite colors are light brown, purple and black. *His favorite number is number 13. *He is known as the most energetic person in the group. *Hisrole models are Tori Kelly and Chris Brown. *His favorite avenger is Hulk. *All members agreed that Jimin has changed and improved a lot since debut. *In BTS mini drama 'Flower Boys', Jimin was the Physical Education teacher. *He unknowingly once spent over 7 hours straight playing on his phone. (Burn The Stage EP.3) *The members have said Jimin is the scariest when he's angry or irritated. *He had three choices of stage names; which were 'Baby J', 'Baby G', and 'Young Kid'. However, he decided that his real name suited him best and used it. *He likes sour things. (i.e lemons, lemon juice, etc..) *When asked what his favorite hair color, Jimin says he likes every hair colour he's tried so far and they are all unique in their own way. (Buzzfeed Interview 2018) *His ideal type are girls that are nice, cute, charming, and must be smaller than him. *Jimin, along with Jin, Jungkook, and V were voted as one of the Asian Heartthrobs of 2018, earning him a spot at #33. *He was named one of the "Precious Yet Powerful" Idols that prove duality man undoubtedly exists. Article *His Spotify playlist is called Jimin’s JOAH? JOAH!. *He was valedictorian in his pre-debut years (hightest ranked student aka no.1 overall) and he was class president for 9 years. *Once he wrote some lyrics and gave them to Suga. Suga said: “You called these lyrics?!” (the lyrics sounded like a children song). Suga asked him to redo the lyrics, but in the end he still couldn’t use Jimin’s lyrics. *If he’d get a day off, Jimin jokingly said he wants to go on a date with Jungkook while holding hands together. And when Jungkook talked about his wishes, Jimin shouted: “Live happily together with me!” -MCD Backstage 140425- *He appeared in GLAM’s MV Party (XXO). *Hobbies: Getting beaten up(Profile written by Jimin), reading books/novels and staying on his phone for hours, relaxing and hanging out with friends. *Motto : Let’s keep trying till we can’t do it any more.(Profile written by Jimin) *Things he likes (3 things): Jeonggukkie, performing, receiving attention.(Profile written by Jimin) *Things he dislikes (3 things): V, Jin, Suga.(Profile written by Jimin) *His “Fake Love” fancam already reach 29.3 million on Youtube, which is the most viewed fancam in Kpop. *Has a total of 6 ear piercings. (2 on the right, and 4 on the left) }} Gallery Video Gallery BTS (방탄소년단) LOVE YOURSELF 承 Her 'Serendipity' Comeback Trailer 방탄소년단 (BTS) WINGS Short Film 2 LIE References Category:BTS Category:Maknae Line Category:Vocal Line Category:Dance Line Category:Jimin Category:1995 Births